


We are even

by Hmmyou



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, No Spoilers, Oneshot, after escaping Heliodor, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmmyou/pseuds/Hmmyou
Summary: This was a bad idea
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary
Kudos: 4





	We are even

"This was a bad idea", both of them though. To get to the next campsite was a long shot but going thought a cave would have cut the journey by a lot shot. What they didn't expect was the hoard of monsters waiting for them inside. The cave was first littered with slimes and little devils which were scard of their presents but the deeper they got the more vicious the monsters got. They didn't want to turn back as they were almost thought the cave but that was thier fatal mistake. They soon came across a dragon and its hatchlings.

It roared at their presents saying, "Fresh meat", before chasing after them. They were not strong enough to defeat it so they had to relie on flight than fight. They ran thought tunnels and tunnels hopefully to find the end of the cave but their luck ran out. They ran into a dead end and the dragon was blocking their only exit. They had to create a diversion to distract the dragon. The only thing they could think of was putting it to sleep. Erik got the dragon to target him while Eleven kept firing snooze at it. Erik kept its aggro on him while being nibble and quick feeted to dodge the attacks while Eleven kept charging up snooze to fire at the dragon.

The dragons attacks soon got slow as it finally fell asleep giving the boys an opportunity. They quietly sneaked pass the dragon but it was only pretending to sleep. It swipes its tail towards them when they lowered their guard. El saw the attack and pushed Erik out of the way. The tail hit El hard slamming him into the wall. Erik got to his partner's side trying to help him up. He got up on shaking legs not before coughing out few drops of blood. They'll need to worry about it later as the dragon was on its feet again. They started to run again, El's back felt so sore but adrenaline was blocking the pain.

Soon they saw light at the end of a tunnel hoping for it to be the exit. They ran out but it was a cliff. They immediately stopped almost falling off, hearing the dragon from behind they look down seeing a river right below them and were starting to debate wither to jump or not. The inside of the cave started to lit up and soon they realise the dragon was readying a fire breath before fire shot towards them. El took out his shield and stood infront of Erik trying to block the attack. He succeed but the pressure from the attack was enough to knock them both off the cliff. The dragon snorted looking at them fall before returning back in the cave.

Both of them crashed in the river below, the current swept them away but Erik was able to get enough leverage to swim back to land but El was having trouble. With the injury he substanded earlier swimming to land was almost impossible. Erik ran after him trying to catch up to help him but the current was pushing him away so fast. El tried his best to keep his head out of water and to grab something. Luckily his shield got wedge between some rocks with his hand still attached to it. Erik was able to get to him before his shield unwedge and fished him back onto land.

Both of them panted exhaustingly at the side of the river. Erik went to go check on El and was shocked to see both his hands bleeding from trying to grab something in the river and his hand getting wedge with his shield, he also saw red slowly flowing under one of El's leg and lifted it up seeing a deep cut under it. El hissed as his leg was moved, Erik apologised before he untied his red sash and wrapped it around his leg. El whimpers and hissed at the pain of Erik wrapping it around his leg. After he was done he took a look at the Luminary's exhausted and pained face and felt sorry for him. Erik only suffered few bruises and small cuts while his partner was on another level. 

He looked down the river and saw the camp they were trying to get to, he gently shook his partner causing him to open his eyes, "Camp is just up ahead, you can put your weigh on me." El just nodded still felling so out, Erik gently put the Luminary's arm over his shoulder being mindful of his bloodied hand and slowly sat him up. They slowly started to stand, El tried to put pressure on his injured leg but immediately regrets it, he moaned in pain almost toppling them over. They eventually got stable and made a slow walk to the campsite. El was heavier than he looks, almost all his weight was being put on Erik. He personally didn't mind it as El did save his butt twice in that whole series of events. 

Once they reach camp Erik immediately laid El down. He set up the fire to help dry their clothes and give them warmth before taking a better look at his injuries. Erik might have crap magical mending but that doesn't mean he can't treat someone who was injured. He untied the sash around his leg and took a closer look, it was deep. He took out the small sewing kit from El's pouch and cut off his trousers enough to see the wound. He disinfected the wound before taking a needle sewing it. El clawed the ground and gritted his teeth trying to hold back screams of agony. Erik heard a few screams escape and tried to keep his focus on the wound to get it over and done with as quick as possible. He applied some poultice before wrapping it up, next was his hands. Erik took his waterskin and washed of the dried blood. His hands weren't as bad as his leg, he simply applied the poultice before wrapping it up. 

Finally was to check for any broken bones from being slammed into the wall. He slowly sat him up and unbuckled his tunic, it was a pain with all the buckles but he would do it, for El at least. He finally got his tunic off and gingerly lifted his undershirt, it was bruised with some lumps, he ran his hand across his back making El tense up clearly in distress but thankfully no broken bones. Erik released the breath he was holding, "Your leg was the worst thing that came out of the event. Your hands aren't too bad and luckily you only got bruises on your back", Erik told his partner. El winced still in a large amount of pain. Erik saw this and started to gently rub the partner's back. Erik felt a bit awkward doing this, he has never been this close to someone before but it eased his partner as he became less tense, "Better?" he asked hoping not to be hurting El too much. It hurt at first but it soon became relaxing on El's side, he nodded at Erik's question. 

El started to get drowsy and Erik notice him start to dose off. He set down the sleeping mat for El as sleeping like that won't help his back. He remembered El buying a potion to help deal with pain and rummage though his bag for it. He found the potion removing the cork passing it over to him. He took the potion in one gulp before gently lying him down again, "You should probably get some rest. Thanks for saving me, twice", he said with gratitude. El shook his head, "You helped me out of Heliodor, we are now even". Erik laughed at his statement, "Yeah, yeah hero". El smiled before closing his eyes falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored. Hope you like it!


End file.
